Flower Angel
by Lotus Twist
Summary: Idk what it is like i think it is kind of crappy but i posted it so R


_**My Flower Angel**_

"AHH" came from Sasuke's apartment for the seventh consecutive night. For the pass week he would wake up from the nightmare he created. He was panting heavily and was in a cool sweat. All he could think about was "her" seeing her face over and over again. The tears pouring down her delicate face, her petit figure shivering from the cold and her stain glass window eyes were dark with sadness and grief. Her name Ayame Haruno. Ayame Haruno wad Sakura Haruno's cousin from the waterfall village. Her parents died eight months ago. She came to stay with Sakura having nowhere to go. Ayame went with Sakura to practice, the Hokage said she could join Kakashi's team if he found her impressive. She had caught the eye of a certain Uchiha. She was what he called "perfection" or "the complete package."

She was the smartest chunnin he had ever met, beauty worthy of a goddess, with all the right curves and angelic voice and a heart of gold. He immediately fell in love with her. A month later they started going out. Ayame made Sasuke do things he did not think he was able to do. Like let go of the past live for the present, she taught him to feel and love again. For that he thanked her greatly, but over a week ago on their seventh month anniversary Sasuke caught Ayame kissing Neji Hyugga. The Hyugga had her in his warm embrace. Sasuke was angered by that catching his beloved "Flower Angel" with another man. But she is not to blame he is now aware of it as he taught about it. After four months of dating he started to neglect his flower angel and ignore her. He was away on mission frequently, having no time for his flower. Driving her into the arms of another man was HIS FAULT.

He sat their talking to the moon. "Why am I like this? I broke her heart I know it but how do I fix it get her back." He thought long and hard and then an idea popped in the Uchiha's head. "I'll get you back Ayame." Morning came quicker than expected Sasuke sat up ready to win his flower angel back. First he check the Hyugga resident. Neji told him bluntly " She left. She said it was over and left." Neji was sad and dying inside but Ayame was dying on the inside too. He liked Ayame and wanted her to be happy even if it was to be with the Uchiha boy. Sasuke left and ran to the place she loved the most. In clean view came the cliff and Ayame Haruno about to jump. "STOOOOP! AYAME DON'T JUMP PLEASE!" for the first time in seven years Sasuke Uchiha cried tears flowing freely down his pale cheeks.

Their was his angel, his flower about to jump. He near closer he had great difficult to breath for he was crying and panting so hard from running. "Hello Sasuke." She said in her angelic voice. "What are you doing Ayame?" "Seeing if I could fly." "What?! You know you can't fly" "But Sasuke you always I was your flower angel. Angels fly so why can't I ain't I an angel too." "Yes you are please don't jump because if you do I will jump too." She rethought her plans and decide not to kill herself but then out of nowhere came shurikens Sasuke saw too late waiting to feel the pain it didn't come but what he saw pain more than anything else, his Ayame, His flower angel took the attack to save him. He kneel down crying clenching her bloody body to his. "Why?" "Because" *cough* "I…Love…You. If you…died.." *cough* "I would have been…to live. You were my" *cough* "First for everything. I" *cough* " Experience everything love had to show even the pain of you not be…be..ing…there"

"NOOOOOOO!!! PLEASE Ayame come back I am here for you Please come back." He was there crying holding her dead body. "AHHH!!" Sasuke woke up. "Again why do I keep dreaming of her death? The day my heart was ripped out of my chest why?" Ayame was dead for seven years now and her memories still haunt him. " The worst part was she was a mother without knowing. She did not tell him but if she know she would." "on 7th of January not only Sasuke's flower angel died but also his unborn child." I guess it hurts more knowing she was expecting his child when she died. It hurt knowing he broke his promise to stay by her side and protect her.

Sasuke jumped out of his window and went to the cemetery. He put flower on her grave and looked at the tombstone it wrote "Ayame Haruno. Flower Angel. Perfect yet fragile as a flower with the voice of an angel. Here lays the souls of Ayame Haruno and her unborned child."


End file.
